


Hush Puppy

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happened in the bar during "Dog Fight"... in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Puppy

"So... ummm... Now what?" Mike leaned his hip against the bar and tried very hard not to watch Harvey as he ran one finger back and forth across the top of it. "I mean, I suppose I could..."

"Hush, puppy, Daddy's thinking." Harvey was staring off into the crowd of writing bodies dancing nearby. Mike crossed his arms across his chest angrily. He opened his mouth to retort but snapped it closed again when Harvey turned his attention on him. The older man shifted slightly and began digging around in his pocket.

"Ha!" he crowed triumphantly as he pulled two baggies from his well-fitted jeans. The bags were already marked with the names of the two men they had tricked into meeting them. He picked up the first glass, unceremoniously pouring the contents behind the bar while the bartender's back was turned and dropped the glass into the bag. He repeated the action with the other glass before stepping closer to Mike, glancing around before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Get these somewhere safe. Break them and I will hurt you." Harvey pushed the glasses into Mike's hands, letting his fingers trail over the younger man's before reaching up to give him a push. "Now."

Mike rolled his eyes before disappearing into the crowd. His skin still tingled where the other man had touched, no matter how brief the contact was. He wound his way through the crowd and made his way to the coat check and his ever present manbag.

It took a bit longer than he'd planned to secure the glasses and recheck his bag and Mike was worried that Harvey would have left before he returned to the bar. He paused on his approach once he spotted the older man. Harvey was leaning against the bar chatting up the bartender on the other side. Mike allowed his eyes to roam over his lean back and round ass perfectly encased in jeans that probably cost half of Mike's weekly paycheck.

He walked forward slowly, taking up his prior position next to Harvey, leaning with his back to the bar so he could watch the dancing crowd.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Harvey asked, turning away from the bartender to focus on his young associate. Mike shrugged as nonchalantly as he could manage.

"I'm good."

He could see Harvey shift out of the corner of his eye to face him more directly and couldn't hold back his Specter-like smirk. The older man tilted his head for a moment to observe Mike before nodding slowly.

"So this is how we're playing it?" he asked. Mike only shrugged again. He was feeling quite proud of himself for throwing the other man off. "So what can I say to get you to let me buy you a drink?"

"You assume I'll ever let you." Mike said, finally turning his full attention to the man beside him. He turned to lean his hip against the bar, copying Harvey's stance right down to the hand now resting just out of touching range.

"You wouldn't regret it," Harvey assured him with his usual swagger. "No one ever has."

"Crowing about your past escapes isn't the best way to pick up strangers in a bar," Mike said, rolling his eyes. HE was about to continue when Harvey moved closer, so close that he could feel the heat emanating from his body. His athletic, probably well-toned, body. Mike felt a shudder roll down his spine at the thought.

"You would be surprised," Harvey whispered to him. "People don't normally go to bars looking for relationships. They want something hard and fast and dirty."

"And do you think you could manage that," Mike asked, copying Harvey's tone. "Hard... and fast... and dirty...?" He dropped his voice on the last word until it was nearly a growl low in his throat. He watched Harvey's eyes flicker down to his mouth as he spoke and he flicked his tongue out to wet his lips.

"Buy me a drink," he continued. He used the same voice Harvey used sometimes in the office. The voice that made him want to drop to his knees and do whatever he could to please the older man.

Harvey turned quickly, motioning to the bartender and suddenly two small tumblers half-full of amber liquid appeared in front of them. The bartender grumbled under his breath when Harvey completely ignored him in favor of watching Mike pick up his glass and down the alcohol. Mike could feel the other man's eyes on his throat as he swallowed slowly, making a show of it. Harvey drank his Scotch at a more sedate pace but his eyes never left Mike.

Mike closed his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and setting down his glass. He mimicked Harvey's earlier move and pressed in close to the other man. He let his hips press forward slightly, brushing against the other man's side.

"I'm going to the men's room," he whispered in a low tone. "You are going to follow me and if you are very good then I might just let you fuck me."

Mike turned then, leaving the other man standing open-mouthed at the bar. He pushed through the crowd and forced himself not to look to see if Harvey was behind him. He slid into the restroom and glanced around.

"Thank God," he whispered, seeing the small space was empty. He moved quickly to lean against the wall opposite the door, trying his best to look as cool and confident as he could manage despite the fact that his heart was pounding against his chest.

Harvey pushed open the door slowly, walking in with his usual swagger and smirk.

"Lock it," Mike ordered, standing up straighter under the other man's intense gaze. Harvey nodded slightly before doing as he was told. The older man turned back to Mike and stood still with his hands loose at his sides.

"You think you're so wonderful," Mike said, stalking forward and moving around Harvey until he was stranding just behind him. "You think your God's gift to New York's sexually frustrated."

"Are you frustrated, puppy?" Harvey asked. Mike could hear the smirk even if he couldn't see it. He reached up and grabbed onto Harvey's perfect hair, using it to pull his head back.

"No talking," he growled. "This is my time."

He released Harvey's hair and walked around to stand in front of the slightly taller man. He looked him over, taking in the mussed hair and the eyes so black Mike was worried he had broken his boss once and for all.

"The puppy is in charge tonight," he said slowly. "Understand?" Harvey nodded quickly and Mike smiled. "Good boy."

He reached out and ran a hand along Harvey's jaw, letting his fingers trail along it and then running his thumb over the other man's lips. Harvey opened his mouth slightly, reaching out with his slick tongue.

"On your knees," Mike said firmly. Harvey dropped immediately, shifting slightly so that his head was just in front of Mike's crouch. "You're going to suck my cock," Mike instructed. "You are going to take it all into that perfect mouth of yours and prove to me that you're the best closer this city has ever seen."

Harvey glanced up at him and Mike could tell he was smirking on the inside. Puppy trying to be the big dog, he was likely thinking. That didn't change the fact that Harvey Specter was on his knees in the men's room of some seedy club, reaching out to undo Mike's trousers until he could get to his already throbbing erection.

Mike gasped as he felt Harvey’s hand wrap around his cock, brining it out and caressing it lightly before he leant forward to kiss the head. He watched as the other man pressed another open mouth kiss to his cock, letting his tongue run against the slit. A low moan escaped him as Harvey took the head into his mouth, sucking softly as his hand worked the length until Mike had to fight the urge to thrust further into the wet heat.

"I told you to take it all," he said in a voice that was far more like a moan than he wanted. He could feel Harvey smile around his cock before learning forward quickly, sucking hard. Mike's groan echoed off of the tiled walls as he felt more of his cock sliding into Harvey's mouth. He could feel the tongue working the vein on the bottom as his head rubbed against the other man's soft palette. Harvey's hand wrapped firmly around the base of Mike's cock as he began to move, pulling his head back until his tongue could whirl around the head and then pushing forward again.

The pace was relentless as Mike allowed himself to thrust shallowly into the wet heat of Harvey's mouth. He brought both hands up to the other man's head, grabbing onto his perfect hair with one hand as the other reached lower to cup his jaw. The feeling of it moving around his cock was almost too much for him to bear.

"Fuck, Harvey," he gasped. "You think you're the big dog but look at you now. Kneeling on the floor letting me fuck your perfect face."

Harvey moaned then, the vibrations rumbling over Mike's cock as the other man took him even deeper, pushing down until his nose was buried in the fine, blonde hair at the base. Mike moaned and whined low in his throat as he felt Harvey swallow around him.

"God, fuck... I'm... yes..." Mike ground out the words as his hips moved even faster, Harvey's hand moving to reach into his pants to press against his ass, running the tip along the entrance. When he breeched him, dry and fast, Mike came with a gasp. He thrust harder, digging his fingers into Harvey's jaw as he released down the man's throat.

He took a step back and found himself leaning against the wall, loose and limp and trying to remember how to breathe.

"Not bad, pup," Harvey said in a gravelly voice. He stood up slowly, groaning at the effort and twisting his back slightly before his dark eyes locked onto Mike's. "But now I'm in charge."

He moved so quickly Mike couldn't even brace for the impact of the older man's body pressing against his. He could feel Harvey's hard dick through his trousers as he rutted up against his own overly sensitive cock. Harvey pressed hard kisses against his mouth until Mike relented and opened before him, allowing the other man's tongue to reach in and push him around. He could taste himself on Harvey's lips and the thought sent shock waves straight to his cock.

He whined when Harvey pulled away but didn't have time to protest as the stronger man grasped his shoulders and forced him to turn around. He could feel the cold tiles pressing against his chest as Harvey pulled his trousers farther down his thighs to expose his ass. Long fingers rubbed along the crease and teased at his opening as Harvey leaned against him to whisper hotly into his ear.

"You liked being in charge," the other man said, "but in the end I always get mine. You know that, don't you, puppy?"

Mike can only nod as he feels Harvey's cock pressing against his hip as the tip of one fingers rubs against his asshole. He closes his eyes tightly as he submits to the other man. Harvey shifts against him and Mike can feel him slide on hand into Mike's front pocket. Harvey smiles against his neck as he pulls out the small sachet of lube.

"Always prepared," Harvey says as he presses his lips against Mike's ear. "Good boy." Mike keens as Harvey bites down on the spot just below his ear. Harvey grabs his hands and raises them above his head, pressing them into the cold tiles. "Stay still and be quiet."

With that Harvey pulls away from him and Mike is about to make a sarcastic comment about all the noise they had already made when he feel something wet pressing against his ass. He bites his lip to hold back a moan as he realizes that it's Harvey's tongue pressing into him. The older man licks at his ass, pushing through the ring of muscles until Mike cants his hips back towards him, silently begging for more.

He does let out a small groan of disappointment when Harvey withdraws again only to yelp when he feels a firm hand smack his ass, leaving the skin hot and tingly.

"I did tell you to be quiet," Harvey says in a low growl. "Don't make me find a way to gag you."

Mike shudders at the thought, closing his eyes tightly as he forces himself not to beg for more.

He feels Harvey's fingers, slick with lube still warm from his body heat, pressing against his entrance. Harvey doesn't waste his time, forcing two fingers through the ring of muscles with almost harsh haste. Mike drops his forehead against the wall, reveling in the contrast between the cool tile and the heat of his boss pressing against him.

A third finger breaches him and his breath hitches in his chest as his cock tries valiantly to get back into the game.

"Such a good boy," Harvey whispers into his ear. "Always so pliant. Always ready for me. Do you want me, Mike? Do you want my cock pounding into that tight ass?"

"Yes," Mike croaks out, "God, yes."

"Let's just stick with Harvey." Mikes turns his head to bite his own sleeve as Harvey presses his cock against him, sliding easily into the loosened opening. Harvey keeps going until he bottoms out, gyrating his hips in tight circles before pulling out slowly. His head pulls against the ring of muscles at Mike's entrance for a moment before he plunges forward again. He repeats the action a few more times before picking up the pace, finally pounding into Mike so hard the younger man is sure he'll have tile imprints on his cheek where it's pressed into the wall.

Harvey grips his hip with one hand so hard Mike can feel bruises already raising while his other hand reaches up to hold Mike's wrists where they remain above his head. The sound of flesh on flesh echoes through the men's room as the older man rushes towards an orgasm. He growls into Mike's neck as he nips at the spot where neck meets shoulder, leaving marks all over his pale skin.

"Fuck, Mike," Harvey moans as he speeds up further. "Such a fucking tease... trying to pretend you didn't want this... so fucking tight..."

Mike can feel his cock growing harder with every word and presses his hips back against Harvey to escape the cold emanating from the wall.

"Please..." he begged as the other man pounded into him. "Please... I need..."

"I know exactly what you need, boy," Harvey growled at him. He squeezed harder with the hand that held Mike's wrists. "And you're not getting it. Not yet. Not after you tried acting like you didn't already belong to me."

Mike whines, not caring how desperate he sounds, as Harvey's pace begins to falter. He can tell the other man is getting closer and his cock is throbbing, begging for friction, for release.

"Mine," Harvey growls one last time, biting down on Mike's neck so hard he wonders for a moment if he can taste the blood coursing through his veins. The hand holding his wrists moves quickly down to grab his cock, a firm grasp that staves off the orgasm that's been building there.

He moans loudly as he feels Harvey cum in his ass, thrusting into him again and again as he finds his release. The other man gives his cock one last squeeze before pulling out slowly.

"Such a good boy," the older man says quietly. He runs the hand that had been gripping his hip lightly over his back and ass before clearing his throat and moving over to the sink to clean himself off. Mike turns to watch him, leaning back against the wall for support.

"I told you it would be fun," Mike says with a smirk. "I..."

"Where are your boxers?" Harvey asked, turning on the younger man as he tucks himself back into his own trousers.

"I... umm..." Mike isn't sure why he's suddenly blushing after everything that had just happened. "You told me not to let the glasses break so I made sure they wouldn't."

"You wrapped my evidence up in your underwear?" Harvey crossed his arms, his head cocked to the side in a way that made Mike lose track of the many trains of thoughts that were coursing through his brain.

"You said..." he stuttered as Harvey moved forward. The other man slid his hands around Mike to grasp the waistband of his jeans where they sat just below his ass. He pulled them up slowly, carefully doing up the zipper over Mike's semi-hard cock. Mike was so lost in his dark eyes that he ignored the fact that he could feel Harvey's cum leaking from his ass.

"Hush, puppy. Time to go home."


End file.
